Being there for him
by oncer4life11
Summary: This is taken from 3 one-shots from my SwanBeliever one-shots (first 3 chapters where posted there). Au, no magic one-shot series. Regina had adopted 8 year old Henry, although the boy loves his home and life with Regina. Like any child who is adopted or in foster care he is curious and wants to meet his birth mom, Emma. There is more info inside on chapter 1.
1. Best day of her life

**As I said in the summary this is taken from my** _ **SwanBeliever one-shots**_ **and decided to make it its own series.**

 **So here's the gist: Regina still adopted Henry, but not until he was older. Henry is currently 8, and Regina only came into his life about 6 months ago, adopted him 3 months ago. Henry like most kids in his situation, wants to at least meet his birth mom, to answer his questions, mostly importantly why? So this is Emma and Henry meeting.**

 **I want to say some of the details in this one-shot was inspired by a fanfic I started to read (it was already 20 or so chapters in so I was slowly reading it), it was regalbeliever/outlawqueen story called Meant to be yours. But when I got to where Regina told Henry Emma wasn't currently interested in meeting him, and how sad he got broke my heart so I stoped reading it. And this is just my take on if Emma did wanted to meet him, although most details are mine and I also have this in a au setting, whereas the story was in cannon somewhat to the show. So inspired by that story but made it my own.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 1: Best day of her life

Emma stairs down at the letter, she was shocked, and scared, amazed and happy at all once. Her son, the little boy she had given up at birth wanted to meet her. She honestly never thought this day would come, hoped really, cause that meant she made the right choice and he had a good home, and if it did happen it wouldn't be for another 10 years. Emma starts to read the letter again, still not believing it.

 _Dear Emma Swan.,_

 _I know this letter is probably going to be a shock to you. My name is Regina Mills, and three months ago I adopted your son. His name is Henry, and he is without a doubt the kindest and sweetest kid I've ever met, considering how he grew up. He makes me so proud every day and I am so thankful to have him in my life, so thank you, thank you for making what I can only imagine was the toughest choice of your life._

 _So the reason for this letter, first don't worry he isn't sick or anything like that. You see Miss Swan, Henry although happy in our home, he tells me all the time, he like any adopted child, he is curious. He is curious about you, where he comes from. We have had many conversations when I tuck him in bed at night about you, what you may look like, what traits he has from you. He just wants to know, and ask you some questions._

 _I understand you agreed to a closed adoption and this may feel like a violation of that but I just had to ask, for Henry. He simply wants to meet you, one afternoon of your time. If after, if this all you want, that is fine, I understand. And if you and Henry both find you want more time together that is great too. I did not tell him yet that I found you Miss Swan, so take your time and really think about this, if no, please know I appreciate your time at reading this, and again thank you. When you make a decision I attached my card to the top of this page, call me and let me know._

 _Regina Mills._

Emma sighs setting the letter aside; her mind was in a whirlwind. What is she going to do, she wanted to meet her son, but at the same time she was afraid to. What if she isn't what he wanted, what he pictured she would be, What if she let him down? But then she thinks about the letter, he just wanted to meet her, but worry still filled her, that in the end, he would hate her.

Emma spends the next week or so thinking this over. She went back and forth many times, yes she wanted to meet him, then no he's better off not meeting her. But in the end, yes won, she was meeting that beautiful little boy that stole her heart the few minutes she was allowed to hold him, looking at her with those innocent eyes of his.

Emma holds her breath as the phone rings.

"This is Regina" Regina answers.

"Um hi miss Mills… this is Emma" Emma says nervously.

Regina perks up at the name "Oh um Emma… thank you for calling" she says cheerfully.

"Yeah" Emma says with a bit of a laugh "So I've been thinking about this a lot… and I decided yes, I want to meet him, I want to meet Henry."

Regina smiles and closes her eyes "I'm so glad Emma, Henry will be so excited to hear. He really wants to meet you."

Emma smile, as tears build up in her eyes "I can't lie, I really want to meet him too. I never stopped thinking about him."

"That's nice to hear, I can only imagine how tough this is" Regina says now having set her work aside.

"It is, but… there's something about knowing he wants to know me, I can't say no to that" Emma says honestly.

"He does make it tough to say no. I must warn you, he has a impressive puppy dog face."

Emma really can't help but smile at that comment "Good to know. Um… I was wondering I wanted to get him something, a gift for when we meet, what are… what is he interested in?"

"First of all that really isn't necessary, but I get the feeling my sons not taking no as a answer when it comes from you. So, um he loves comics, superheroes, and recently Harry Potter."

"Based on all of that, he is defiantly my kid" Emma says with a laugh. "So… when should we do this?"

"Well, I don't know your schedule, but he has off school on Friday, unless the weekend suites you better."

"Um well I have a busy day Friday, but um… I can do Saturday morning, I can drive down Friday night and and meet you guys somewhere?"

"That sounds great" Regina answers.

The rest of week goes by fast, so here was Saturday morning; Emma was sitting in the dinner attached to the inn she stayed in. She was surprised to find when she got there that Regina had already paid for her room for her. Emma's leg is nervously bouncing, she glances at the present that sat next to her and she smiled, she had no idea how the kid would react to his gift. Every time she hears the little bell above the door jingles she glances up, to help calm her nerves she orders a hot chocolate with cinnamon. She hears the bell once again, and glances up. What she sees makes her loss her breath a minute, she sees a shaggy hair little boy, the moment she sees him she knows its Henry. And right behind him, is who she is guessing is Regina. They stop a minute, and both glance a minute, and Regina says something, and takes his hand and they make their way over to her.

"Emma Swan?" Regina says approaching her.

Emma stands as she says "Yeah, hi, Regina I take it?" Regina nods still holding Henry's hand "And you must be Henry?" Emma says, not sure how to react to the moment.

Henry smiles at her, making her heart melt and also feel more at ease from it "Yeah."

Emma notices a look in his eyes, she somehow can sense he wants a hug from her, she not sure how she can tell but she can. So Emma squats to Henry's level and smiles at him nervously holding her arms out to him, he quickly embraces her, burring his face into her shoulder. Emma simply breathes him in, wanting to always remember this moment, the second time she ever held her little boy. After a moment, neither really wanted to let go, Emma releases him, hands going down his arms, taking his hands "It's so great to meet you Henry" Emma says with the most honesty she has felt come out of her in years. The last time was the moment before they took Henry from her arms, when she whispered to him that she will never forget him and she will love him always.

Henry gives her another genuine smile "It's awesome meeting you."

Regina smiles at the interaction, her son being so happy "Why don't we take a seat" she suggests.

They move to sit, Emma going to her spot where she was, Regina and Henry sitting across from her "I hope you don't mind I got a drink already."

"It's no problem miss Swan" Regina says.

"You can call me Emma" Emma adds.

Henry looks into her cup "Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah with cinnamon" Emma answers.

Henry's eyes go wide "That's how I like mine too" he says excitedly, learning something he gets from his birth mom.

"Best way to drink it" Emma says with a smile.

"Yes, and with whip cream" Henry adds.

Emma giggles "How could I forget about that" she says with a laugh.

Ruby stops by and takes Regina and Henry's drink orders, Henry manages to get his mom to let him have hot chocolate. They order food, and have light conversation learning about each other. Emma tells them how she moved a lot growing up, how she grew up in the foster system, and how her first job was at a 24 hour dinner that was a lot like the one they were in. How she recently started a new job, as a bail bonds person, explaining to Henry she basically finds people who did not good things, that she helps cops. She in returns learns about her son, he confirmed how he liked comic books, his favorite being a tie between Spiderman and Batman. He was also a big reader, currently he was into Harry Potter. He told her how he grew up in and around Boston, and even spent time in New York which was where he was staying when he and Regina met, staying with one of the few nice families he had stayed with, but then he was placed with Regina, and the rest was history.

Once the plates are cleared Emma passes Henry a bag "Um… this is for you Henry."

"Thanks" Henry say, taking the bag. He takes out the tissue paper, and he pulls out a super soft light brown teddy bear, that was a little worn.

"That was supposed to be yours" Emma starts "I knew pretty early on that I was placing you for adoption. But one day I was early for my doctor's appointment, and by the office was this baby store, one of those more expensive ones, one that I wished one day I could shop at for my child" she says sadly, that part meant more for Regina. "Um anyway… I went in and was looking at all the stuff I knew I could never get you" she says giving Henry a sad look "then I came across this bin of stuffed animals. They were all so soft, and that bear caught my eye. I had very little money, but I knew I needed to buy it for you, it was supposed to be the one thing you had from me. But then I was out when I went into active labor, I was taken straight to the hospital, I wasn't able to go home and get the bear, and had no one to get it and bring it to the hospital. It broke my heart when I went home and it still sat on my bed, so I kept it, it was a piece of you still with me" she says giving him a smile, the first since starting the story, he gives her one back. "So when I decided to meet you, I knew you should have it, it was always meant to be yours, so now it is."

Henry holds the bear close to him, he looks up and his moms see a tear run down his cheek "No one's ever cared enough to save something for me." Then he looked between his two moms "just you two."

Regina puts her arm around Henry and kisses his head. Emma watches her son and his mom, she hated it took Henry so long to find his forever home, but she was relieved that it seemed to be the kind of home she herself dreamed of as a kid, and what she desperately hoped for him. And it happened; Regina clearly cared for him, made him feel safe and loved for the first time, something Emma could never repay Regina for.

Henry continues to hold the bear close "Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah kid, shoot" Emma says.

"I can tell you loved me, and still do. Why… why did you give me up?" Henry asks innocently.

Emma takes a deep breath; she knew he was probably going to ask. "Well kid, I was young when I got pregnant with you, I was seventeen, I wasn't even out of high school. And you deserved so much more then I could of given you…"

"It was for my best chance" Henry adds.

"Yeah, exactly" Emma says with a teary smile "I loved you so much; I loved you too much to keep you."

Henry nods his head, Regina's arm still around him "Your mom was very brave Henry" she says, she looks at Emma who gives her a grateful smile "saying goodbye to someone you love, knowing you will never see them again… is one of the toughest things in this world."

"And I never stopped loving you kid, you have been on my mind every day since, no matter how hard I tried to forget I couldn't. I wanted to know if you were safe and loved. I would see little boys who looked about your age, and wonder what you looked like."

Henry gives a small smile "Did you hold me?"

"I did, but it wasn't for long. They only gave me a few minutes with you. The whole time I couldn't take my eyes off you, I want to memorize everything about you. When the nurse came to get you, I gave you a kiss and promised I would always love you, and I would never forget you."

"And you kept your promise" Henry says sounding satisfied.

Emma gives him a shy smile "Easiest promise I ever made and kept."

Henry nods again, he had another question but wasn't sure about it. He bites his bottom lip a bit before getting the courage to ask "Do you… do you think we can see each other more?"

Emma leans back into her seat "I would like that" she say giving him a bright smile.

Regina watches the pair smile at the other, she sees where Henry gets his smile from, it was from Emma. She saw a lot of Emma in Henry. Their emotional walls due to their past, the way they fiddled with their fingers when they were nervous, their love of hot chocolate with cinnamon and grilled cheese. They both loved Disney movies, but also enjoyed a good action movie. As much as it kind of hurt that Henry wanted to know Emma, she knew she couldn't keep them apart, besides a kid could never have to many people in their life who loved them.

The goodbyes where tough, but with promises of phone calls, and another visit soon they bid goodbye. That night when Regina went to tuck Henry in he was holding the bear that Emma gave him "You really like that bear huh?"

Henry nods "It smells like her" he says simply. Regina gave him a look "When Emma gave me a hug, she had this nice smell, the bear has the same smell" he says with a smile.

"I see" Regina says pulling the blanket up to cover him, and sits on the side of the bed "So you enjoyed meeting her?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how I would feel, cause I have you, I have a mom. But I guess I can have two moms right?" Regina nods not sure how to answer that "but she's also like a friend."

"All that matters sweetheart is that she loves you, and doesn't hurts you" Regina says brushing the hair from his forehead, she gives him a kiss on the forehead and walks to the door "Night Henry, I love you."

"I love you mom" Henry says with a smile, and Regina walks out the door, closing the door behind her. Henry lifts his bear, and sets it on his stomach, brushing his hand on the super soft fur, and kisses it "and I love you to mom."

Meanwhile in Boston, Emma sat in her living room, after her visit with Henry that morning, she was on cloud 9. She never thought she would meet him, and not only did she meet him, but she got to hug him, talk to him, and he was amazing, he became a much better kid then she ever dreamed of. She looks at her phone at the picture that Regina took of them before she left, she runs her fingers over his face "Night kid, love you" she whispers at her phone. It was something she said every night since he was born, but now she never had to guess what he looked like, or if he could ever forgive her. She still didn't know if she deserved to have this sweet kid in her life, but she would now make sure she was what he deserved, prove to be worthy of him. This meeting was the best day of her life.

 **Thoughts?**


	2. our first sleep over

**This one-shot is a request from Swanfire4ever (request made in** _ **Swanbeliever one-shots)**_ **, asking for a sequel to the first chapter in the series where Henry telling Emma that he missed her and spending his first night at Emma's house with his bear.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 2: our first sleep over

Things had been going good Emma thought, since she had met her son 2 months ago. She had visited 2 more times since then, and they had talked a few times a week to each other. But this weekend was big, Regina was trusting Emma to take care of Henry for a couple days, she could of asked someone around the town they lived, but she asked her. Regina would be dropping him off on Friday on her way to the airport, she had some meetings in New York she had to go to, and later in the day Sunday she would come by and pick him back up.

Emma is in the kitchen putting away some grocery's she bought for Henry's stay, she bought juice, another box of fruit loops (another shared like they found during one of their phone calls) and of course stuff for hot chocolate, she even bought him is own special mug (it was black with the Hogwarts logo on it) to keep at her place when he stays. Emma bunches up the bag and puts it in the cabinet to reuse eventually, and then she hears the buzzer for the door. She walks over to the monitor and presses the button "Hello?"

"It's Henry, Emma were here" Henry's voice says.

Emma smiles "Alright kid, I'll buzz you in" she says and hits the button to let them in the building. Emma waits a few minutes, she lives on the 5th floor so she gives them time, then she hears a knock and goes to open the door. Emma opens the door, and finds Henry and his mom "Hey kid" she says with a happy laugh.

Henry smiles, and goes to hug Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma wraps her arms around him also, and kisses the top of his head "Hi Emma" he says into her stomach.

Regina smiles watching them "Hi Emma."

Emma looks up "Hi Regina" she says and pulls away from Henry taking his bag and pillow from her "I can take those."

"Thanks, for watching him for a couple days" Regina says.

"It's no problem" Emma says with a shrug "me and Henry can hang out a couple days right?" she says nudging his arm.

"Yeah" Henry says excitedly.

Regina chuckles "Alright, alright. Ok sweetheart" she starts walking back to Henry looking him right in the eyes "as usual, same rules at home apply here. I already went over them with Emma, so no trying to sucker her into letting you stay up later, or more time then you are allowed on video games." Regina pulls Henry into a hug, which he gladly accepts and returns "I love you, and behave yourself ok?" she says pulling away, but not before giving him a kiss.

"I love you to mom. Bring me back a gift from New York?" Henry says.

Regina smiles "I will see what I can do" Regina goes over to Emma "Thank you again. I will call at bed time to say goodnight."

"Sounds good" Emma says, and then looks at Henry "why don't you walk your mom to the door kid."

Henry takes Regina's hand and walks with her to the door. He gives her another hug "Have a good flight mom, I love you."

Regina hugs him back, giving him another kiss "I will sweetheart, I love you too." Then she sees Emma walk up behind them and says "Take care of my son Emma."

Emma smiles and wraps her arms around his shoulders "I'll protect him with my life."

Regina takes a breath and gives them a smile "Ok, well I need to get going. See you Sunday."

"See you Sunday" both Emma and Henry say.

They watch Regina get into the elevator and the door closes. Emma then closes her apartment door, and locks them in then turns to look at Henry who gives her a smile. She stands straight and looks at him "Alright kid, it's Friday night, what should we do?" she looks at her watch its 8pm "your mom says you need to be laying down and relaxing by ten at the latest, so two hours."

Henry bites his lip lightly "How about a movie?"

"Movie sounds great" Emma says picking Henry's bag and pillow back up "how about we both go change into pajamas then we can pick a movie?"

"Ok" Henry says, following Emma to her room, on the way down the hall, Emma gives him a quick tour of the apartment, not that there is much.

A few minutes later, they both come out into the living room pajama clad. Emma offers to make popcorn, while Henry chooses a movie. They sit together on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them, and the start of The Sandlot playing on the TV screen.

"Emma?" Henry says still looking at the screen.

"Yeah Henry?" Emma says turning to the kid.

Henry turns and looks at Emma, looking a bit nervous "Summer vacation is going to be starting soon, do you think… do think mom will let me come stay again for a weekend, just cause?"

Emma takes a breath "I don't know Henry; I know I would love that though" she says with a genuine smile "I guess it would depend on how this weekend goes… so we better stick to the rules. Then maybe" she says with a shrug "maybe she will let you stay" she says ruffling his hair.

Henry smiles and nods his head "I hope she does too" he says looking back at the screen.

They pair watch the movie together, laugh at most of same parts, especially the famous you're killing me smalls scene. As the movie ends, Emma notes that Henry is looking sleepy, she gets up and takes the DVD out of the player, right after she places the DVD on the shelf her cellphone rings, and its Regina.

Emma answers the call "Hi Regina" Emma says grabbing the bowl from off the couch, to take it to the sink.

"Hi Emma, I was calling to say goodnight to Henry" Regina says.

"Yeah, we just finished our movie. And he's looking sleepy, so great timing" Emma says walking over to the couch, Henry looking even more sleepy. "Here he is Regina."

"Thank you Emma, and I hope you have a good night."

"You to Regina" Emma adds with a smile. "Here's your mom kid" she says passing Henry the phone.

"Hi mom" Henry says, with a sleepy voice.

"Hi sweetheart, are you having fun with Emma?" Regina asks.

"Yeah we just watched The Sandlot" Henry says cheerfully.

"That's great Henry. I hope you were thinking of going to sleep soon, you're sounding sleepy there" Regina adds.

"Yeah, I think before you called Emma was going to say something" Henry says, playing with a loose thread on his pajama top.

"I have no doubt, she did say you where sleepy. And I'm sure she wants you well rested" Regina says.

"Yeah" Henry adds.

"Ok sweetheart, I will let you get to sleep, I love you and talk to you tomorrow."

"Night mom, I love you" Henry manages to say.

Emma then takes the phone from him "Have a good night Regina, thanks… thanks for letting me do this."

Regina smiles "It's my pleasure Emma, he really wanted to see you. You have a good night too, don't let Henry try to tell you he isn't tired" she says with a laugh.

Emma looks at Henry, who is slowly losing the battle against staying awake "Something tells me he won't fight much" she says with a chuckle "Night Regina."

"Night Emma" Regina adds, then hangs up.

Emma hangs up and sets her phone on the coffee table. She turns to see Henry, giving him a sad smile "Think it's time for bed kid."

Henry nods "Where am I sleeping?"

"You get my bed" Emma says, holding her hand out to him, which he gets up and takes. "I'm hoping to move into a two bedroom eventually so you have your own room" she adds, as they walked down the hallway, lightly swings their joined hands.

Emma drops him off in the bathroom, and she offers to get his toothbrush for him. Emma gets to the door as he finishes using the toilet. "Thanks Emma" he says taking his toothbrush from Emma. As he puts the tooth paste on his tooth brush he asks "Where are you going to sleep then?"

Emma is leaning on the door frame and gives him a smile "On the couch kiddo."

Henry spits out the paste, and then rinses out his mouth, and cleans off his face. He takes her hand again as they walk to her room "But that's not fair for you, you should get your bed."

"I'm fine giving it up for my favorite guy" Emma says. And Henry crawls into her bed, and she hands him the pillow, and he takes the bear out that she gave him "You brought the bear?"

Henry smiles "Yeah… it's one of my favorite things" he says giving it a hug. "Besides it helps when I'm missing you."

That surprises Emma a bit "You… you miss me?" she asks sitting on the side of the bed, while covering Henry with the blanket.

Henry blushes a little "Yeah… I mean I know that" he says playing with the bow on the bear "we have only hung out a few times but… I like doing stuff with you. I love my mom, she is awesome. But I… I love you to."

Emma can feel tears well up as Henry spoke "There is no reason to be embarrassed kid" she say rubbing his arm "I miss you to. And I love talking to you, and hearing about school and your friends" she say continuing to rub his arm. But she makes him sit after a moment and pulls him close "And I love you like crazy Henry, to the moon and back."

Henry's head is resting Emma's shoulder, and she's brushing her fingers through his hair and he smiles "I went from no family, to two moms who love me."

Emma kisses his head; making them both smile "You are one lucky boy" she says pulling away from him "but it now time to get to sleep." Henry lays back down, his bear still tucked under his arm "Night Henry, I love you."

"I love you to Emma, night" Henry says and rolls over.

Emma smiles as she watches Henry roll over to go to sleep. She closes the door to her room most of the way, and turns on the hallway nightlight she bought so he could find his way to the bathroom if needed. She goes back out to the living room, and finishes up some cleaning up. Once she is done, she sets up the couch for her bed; she lays a sheet down, then her pillow, and got her favorite blanket ready. She grabs her book, and starts to read, but her mind keeps wondering to the little boy down the hall, her kid was sleeping in her bed, his mom trusted her, she giggle to herself softly, and bites her lip. She gets up, and walks down the hall, and peaks in on Henry, and she hears a soft snore coming from him, which makes her smile, god she loved this kid.

Then Saturday comes, and Emma had the day well planned for them. They started off with a breakfast of fruit flops, both mother and sons favorite cereal. Then she took him to the park 3 streets over, it was all wooden, and looked like a ship from far away. Next was the children's museum, she had heard it was cool, and they currently had some big Rubik's cube exhibit going on. And Emma also took Henry to the museum of science; Henry really enjoyed seeing the dinosaur. She ended their day out of exploring Boston together at Boston's Harbor Islands National recreation area. Emma felt the day was a success, the only thing Henry complained about was not being able to see a baseball game at Fenway Park, but Emma promised maybe sometime this summer she can take him to a game. They finish the day with Emma's homemade mac and cheese, she knew how Regina felt about the kid eating vegetables, so she added broccoli into the mac and cheese, both pleasantly surprised how good it was. They finished their day by watching a movie, they watch the parent trap.

Then Sunday morning begins with a somber feeling, the realization that Henry would be leaving later, the rain wasn't helping either. Emma makes pancakes, and brings out orange juice for them, but even this doesn't seem to cheer up the kid.

"So… I was thinking Henry. If your mom lets you come stay again, we can do the baseball game, but maybe we can see the zoo to?" Emma asks before taking a bite of her pancake.

"That would be cool" Henry answers.

"I'm going to miss you to kid, you know that right?" Emma says.

Henry nods his head "I know, its weird… I miss mom, but I also had a lot of fun, and wish I could stay longer" Henry adds with sadness in his voice.

"Can I tell you something Henry?" Emma asks, then crosses her arms on the table. Henry nods his head yes "As much as I wish you could live with me… I'm so glad you found Regina. She is the kind of mom I dreamed of for you, what I wished I had as a kid. Please don't feel bad missing her when you're with me Ok?" Henry nods his head again "I'm so happy you have a home, and a parent who loves you. Who came searching for me, cause YOU wanted to meet me. She loves you kid, just like I do, there is nothing wrong with missing your mom."

Henry nods his head "Thanks Emma" he says with a smile.

"Besides I'm just one phone call away. We can talk whenever, I will never be too busy to talk alright?"

"Ok. And at least of have my bear, it helps when I'm missing you" Henry says shyly.

"That's awesome kid" Emma looks at the time "so let's finish here, and I think we will have time to introduce you to back to the future."

Henry smiles "Cool."

 **Thoughts?**


	3. fall festival

**So this one-shot is a request from baratta jennifer, for a second sequel in the series again from the one-shots.**

 **So what did you guys think of Jens final episode? It was a great ending to their story, it makes me feel so much better knowing they are together and Emma is getting her second chance at being a mom, and also with Henry's blessing. I'm still in tears thinking about it. I hate that Emma will no longer be on my TV screen, but I can live with the thought that she and Killian are happily in Storybrooke, probably cuddled up on the couch, Killian's hand along with hers resting on her belly, enjoying the quite moments together.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 3: fall festival

Summer had come and went, and Emma and Henry had gotten to spend a lot of time together, including a baseball game or two. Now it was fall, and Henry was back in school, making visits tougher to schedule. This weekend was one of the only free weekends for both Emma, and Regina and Henry. Emma had been getting more jobs with her bails bonds work, but when she was invited to come for the weekend for the fall festival she couldn't say no and let the kid down, while Henry was signed up now for fall soccer, making his schedule busy.

Emma couldn't wait to spend a weekend with Henry, she hadn't seen him in person since his first day of school, but thankfully they had managed to talk on the phone at least daily usually before he went to bed. Emma managed to catch her latest perp early, a day earlier than expected, so she was able to surprise Henry Friday by picking him up form school, the smile on his face when he spotted her was priceless. He ran into her waiting arms, and she received the biggest hug she's ever gotten from him, well besides when they first met. They went to the diner and hung out until Regina could join them, and Emma was even able to help him with his homework. During dinner Regina manages to talk Emma into staying at their house in the newly done guest room, and Emma reluctantly agreed, more so because of Henry, she missed the kid a lot in the almost 2 months she hadn't seen him.

Emma lays laying in the bed of the Mills guest room, she felt a bit odd staying here, but it meant more time with Henry so she put up with the odd feeling. She liked Regina, she was the kind of mom she hoped for her son when she gave him up 9 years ago now, but it was still weird around her at times. She was always worried she was crossing a line in some way, but Regina thankfully from the first meeting has been nothing but supportive of the two of them knowing each other. Emma closes her eyes for a minute, but feels like someone is watching her. She opens one eye to find a shaggy haired Henry standing at the door, and she smiles at him "Hey kid" she says rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Henry smiles and walks over to the bed "Morning Emma" he says, Emma sits up, so he crawls up onto the bed and hugs her.

Emma buries her face into his neck, and smiles. She lets him go and ruffles his hair with a laugh, but then combs it with her fingers "You're going to need a haircut soon dude."

Henry pulls away a bit with a laugh, and shakes his head a bit; reminding Emma a tad of the annoying Justin Bieber hair cut phase "I like it like this."

Emma rolls her eyes "If you says so" she says with a laugh. "So where is your mom?"

"Downstairs… she started breakfast. She told me to check to see if you were awake yet" Henry says.

"Tell her I'm up I will be down soon" Emma says and then she leans forward and kisses his forehead and says quietly "Love you."

"Love you too" Henry says softly back with a smile. Then he jumps of the bed "I will tell her your up" he says leaving the room.

Emma chuckles as she watched Henry leave, she takes a change of clothes into the bathroom and changes. It was bit warmer than usual for October, but there was still a bit of a chill to the air. Emma puts on jeans and a plaid shirt, figuring it was a perfect outfit for a fall day out. Emma heads down the stairs and smells pancakes, and apple. She goes into the kitchen to find Regina and Henry cooking the breakfast together "Morning" she says.

"Good morning Emma, I hope you slept well" Regina says with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, defiantly beats the mattress at Granny's" Emma says with a laugh.

"Emma, mom made apple cinnamon pancakes" Henry chimes in.

"Yum" Emma says, and then sees the Keurig sitting on the counter "is it possible to get some coffee?"

"Of course, the cups are above, choose whatever flavor you want" Regina says "and the coffee cups are on the shelf above."

Emma moves to the counter behind them, Emma finds a type she wants and brews her cup. Once that is done the three of them move to their table to eat breakfast "So kid, tell me about this festival."

Henry grins "It's awesome Emma, Pete's farm has pumpkins, and there's all kinds of games and food. It's going to be so much fun."

Regina laughs "Although this is his first time there" she says rubbing his back "he has heard so much about it, he thinks he's gone before."

Emma chuckles "Well it will be the first time for both of us huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't think of that" Henry says taking a sip of hot chocolate.

The 3 if them finish their breakfast with easy, content conversation. They may have a odd situation, but they made it work, for Henry. Since the weather was nice, and they lived not far to where the festival was being held, they walked. Henry walked between the women, his hands holding one of each of his moms. By this point the town of Storybrooke was well aware of who Emma was, the fact that Henry talked about her a lot aided in that quite a bit. Then they reach the fair, and then Regina excuses herself at first having to go check a few things.

Emma and Henry watch Regina walk away "So Henry what first?"

Henry looks around "How about the ring toss game?"

"Ok cool" Emma says taking his hand again. They go to the game, and Emma pays for a round of it, Henry actually manages to win a small stuffed animal, which made him smile, so Emma decides that they should play a second round. This time, Emma winning a stuffed animal, she chooses a bear dressed like a vampire, while Henry chose a pumpkin with legs and arms.

They go and play a few more games, and then take a break for some hot chocolate. By lunch time, Regina joins them again, they eat a lunch of corn dogs and fries with Apple cider.

"Well we have a couple hours before the play" Regina says, the town had a theater group allowing adults and children to be involved, and they put together a play for the festival. "What should we do?"

"Can we go to Peters pumpkin patch so I can get my pumpkin mom?" Henry asks giving her his best puppy eyes.

Regina looks at Emma who nods "Sure little prince."

The three again walk with Henry in the middle each holding one of his hands. When they get to Peters pumpkin patch Henry runs off searching for a pumpkin.

The women stand there and watch him with smiles on their faces "I wonder if he has always been this excited?" Emma wonders aloud.

"Something tells me in the past his families didn't do much of this stuff" Regina says sadly.

Emma looks sadly down at the ground "Guess we will have to give him some great memories now."

"Yes we will" Regina adds "You know Emma; I have to admit I was nervous about you coming into his life. I found him only recently myself, but I see now it is a good thing… he has two people that love him. And I think between the two of us, we can make the rest of his childhood a good one."

Emma nods "I want to be a part of his life in any way you will allow me Regina." Emma then turns and looks at her "And I want you to know, I will never hurt him, I have no intention of ever leaving him again."

Regina gives her a small smile "I hope not Emma, otherwise I will have to hunt you down."

Emma gives a small chuckle "I have no doubt." Then Emma walks over, and puts her hand on Henry's shoulder "Find one?"

Henry has 2 pumpkins at his feet "Which one do you like more Emma?"

Emma looks between the choices; she had to smile that her son would pick out the two odder shaped ones. Emma points to the one on the right, it was shorts but had a rounder shape, making it the better carving pumpkin "That one kid" she says.

Regina pays for the pumpkin along with a smaller, after Henry insisted on a smaller one, to keep the other one company. Henry carries the smaller one, while Emma carries the other to the house Regina closely behind listening to the pair's conversation. Regina honestly enjoyed watching them together, Henry definitely saw Emma as a mom, but there was also a big sister/little brother quality to their relationship. Once they drop off the pumpkins they go inside to take a quick rest, before having to go back for the play.

The play ends up being a great pumpkin Charlie brown type show. Emma finds it cute, the whole show Emma has her arm draped over the back of Henry's chair, the boy leaning into her side, which makes both of his mom's smile.

When the sun starts to go down, they notice Henry seemed like he was worn out, but he asks to ride the hayride first. Even though Regina is willing to do anything for Henry, she will not sit on hay. But Emma agrees, and they sit together, Emma's arms wrapped around Henry's shoulders, him leaned into her.

As the ride starts Emma kisses his head "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, this has been cool, both of you here" Henry says with a tired smile.

Emma holds Henry a bit closer when she feels him shiver a bit from the air getting cooler from the sun setting. "It has been cool hasn't it?"

"I wish you lived closer" Henry says a bit quitter.

"I know Henry, I do too. But we make it work right?" Emma says combing her fingers through his hair "We talk daily now. And I'm coming for sure for Thanksgiving."

"You are?" Henry says turning to look at her.

Emma smiles "You bet."

"Awesome" Henry says turning back around and leans back into her front again, and then he cuddles into her arms when she wraps them around him again.

Emma kisses his head again and smiles into his hair "Anything for my boy."

 **Thoughts?**


	4. a talk

**Thank you for follows and comments left for the first three, I appreciate it more then you know.**

 **This one is based between chapter 1 and 2 during Emma's second visit to Storybrooke.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 4: a talk

Regina and Emma sit on a park bench watching Henry run around with his friends; it was a nice spring day in Storybrooke perfect chance to enjoy some time outside. This was Emma's second visit to the town, she had gotten there the night before, and had been spending the day with Henry and Regina, and she planned to leave the next day after breakfast at the pair's home.

They sit there in the quite for a while "Can I ask you something?" Regina suddenly asks.

Emma looks over at the woman "Um… yeah, sure what's up?"

"Why didn't you ever check, check to see if Henry was adopted" Regina asks, out of curiosity.

Emma had been asked this before, she often felt judgement when asked, but not this time, which surprises Emma, she can tell there was no judgement in Regina's tone when she asked. Emma sits a minute, twiddling her fingers, trying to find the right words. "When I gave Henry up, the day he was born, they said that they had a family lined up for him. It would be a couple weeks before he went, but he had a home" Emma says, she turns her body to look at Regina, and Regina does the same. "I guess, it was more of a coping thing… not checking." Emma stops a moment feeling tears build up in her eyes, she takes a deep breath to continue "Giving Henry up… it was the toughest choice I ever had to make, just like we told Henry" Emma say, tears still threating to fall "The only way I could live with the choice I made was to convince myself he was in a home, safe and loved. I thought about it a couple times, but stopped myself. I was afraid if I was lied to I couldn't live with myself. A part of me wishes now… wishes that I was brave enough to check, but at the same time… then he wouldn't of found you" Emma says giving Regina a genuine smile.

Regina gave her a smile back "Emma the choice you made back then WAS brave… you loved him enough to let him go, for what you thought was a better life" she puts her hand on Emma's shoulder "We are lucky that Henry came out of the system relatively fine, he had a few bad homes, but it could've of been much worse. He was never sent to the hospital or… taken out of a home suddenly because of negligence. Somehow that little boy held onto hope, hope he will find a family and home, that he would be loved. And look at him now… he is in a home safe and loved. He ended up finding not only a mom, but also his birth mom. Now he has two moms who would do anything for him, and love him to the moon and back" Regina says tears now in her eyes.

Emma wipes away at the tears on her cheeks, and nods her head "Still don't know what I did to deserve to ever meet him or him wanting to meet me?"

"Because you are his mom… because he always hoped you were the first person to love him" Regina says and looks to check on Henry again. "As much as I love that boy Emma… you two have a connection that we will never have. A connection that I guess he hoped had answers for the questions he had for those eight years."

"Do you think he truly forgives me?" Emma asks, no longer looking at Regina, now watching Henry chasing his friends around.

"Yes. He never blamed you in anyway Emma… Can I be honest with you?" Regina says. Emma nods simply to answer. "Henry had been with me… I think six weeks or so, the first time he told me how he wanted to meet his birth mom one day. I asked him why and he told me that… that he mostly wanted to know why, why he wasn't good enough…"

Emma losses any control on her emotions at that "He was good enough… I was the one not good enough."

Regina swallows the lump that had formed in her throat, Regina had gotten to know this woman just like her son was and she could tell if circumstances were different, were better Emma would of kept Henry, she had no doubt Henry would have been more then fine with Emma back then. "He knows Emma, but that's how it felt at the time… I told him I didn't believe it was true. I told him I believed you gave him up for a good reason… that it was out of love, not because he wasn't good enough or you didn't love him."

Emma nods "Thank you, thank you for being there for him when I couldn't."

"It was my pleasure Emma… I just wished it happened sooner, that he was surrounded by love longer."

"How did you looking for me come about?" Emma asks.

"Like I said in the letter" Regina starts "Henry was curious, but at first, when I was fostering him, I thought that was it. When I decided to go forward with adoption, I wanted to make sure Henry was transitioning fine with it, I mean he was happy, and he said he wanted it" Emma nods for Regina to continue. "But I still wanted to check, so I asked a friend of mine doctor Hopper to talk with him. After the appointment he told me that, yes Henry was transitioning well, and was excited to have a home, a mom. But then he suggested that Henry needed closure, with you" Regina says looking at Emma "he said if possible for you two to talk, it would help him to fully, one hundred percent accept me."

"He seemed accepting of everything when I first met you guys" Emma points out.

Regina nods "He was accepting, but at the same time, I could tell a part of him wondered, held out hope that you would come for him" she finishes.

Emma sadly nods; she knew Regina was simply answering the question she asked. But Emma couldn't help but feel guilt, she knew that wasn't what Regina was trying to do, but Emma's stomach drops at what she says "I hate to think… that… that he possibly missed out on something good, just cause of me." Emma says looking over to her son again, he looked so happy and carefree "but I know he loves you Regina, he knows his home is with you, and always will be."

Regina smiles "Thank you Emma."

Emma smiles back "No" she says shaking her head "I should be thanking you; you're the one who gave him that. You took in a boy, a boy who most likely believed he would never be adopted, wasn't good enough to be, and proved him wrong" Emma says looking at her hands. "That's probably why he held on the hope I would come, he felt his birth mom was the only person who would want him now."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Regina asks curiously, she was aware of Emma growing up in the foster system as well.

"That's how I felt at that age" Emma answers with a uncertain shrug. "You watch all the little kids leave with parents, and you and the other older kids just watch, wishing it was you" she says with a sigh. "But your turn never comes." They both stay quite a minute "At least he now… he got that too" Emma says.

Regina simply nods "I try to make sure I tell him every day, that he is loved and how happy I am to have him in my life."

"He knows" is all Emma says with a genuine smile.

 **Thoughts?**


	5. Can't keep Emma away

**Thanks you guys for the love and support of this little series, glad you seem to be enjoying it. I will take request if you have any also.**

 **This one-shot is based after chapter 3.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 5: Can't keep Emma away

Emma was driving down the road as fast as the law would let her, and it wasn't fast enough for her. It had only been a few days since she was in Storybrooke, joining her son and his mom for the fall festival. He had been fine then; he has happy and smiling the whole time. Then Emma had gotten the call a couple hours ago from Regina, she was taking Henry to the hospital. The kid it turned out had been complaining about his stomach bothering him, but since he had no fever Regina sent him to school anyway. Regina had gotten a call from the school nurse at 10 that morning that Henry had a fever and complaining of a stomach ache, it wasn't till Regina had him home almost 2 hours that she realized where on his stomach he said the pain was, making Regina take him to the hospital, and she called Emma once they were on the road.

So here was Emma driving back to Storybrooke, for her sick kid, she was still waiting to hear from Regina on how the kid was. But it was driving Emma insane, she now understood when people talked about the first time your kid is sick, how scary it was, she never understood, until now. She was worried sick, Henry was only 9 and a bit on the small side "Pull yourself together Emma; he's going to be fine. Henry is strong and he will be fine" she says out loud to herself. Emma turns up the music hoping to distract herself a bit so she wasn't so worried about the kid. After a couple of songs her phone rings, she sees it's Regina and pulls over to the side of the road to answer her phone. "Regina?"

"Yeah it's me Emma" Regina says.

"So what's up, how's Henry?" Emma asks worriedly.

"The doctor finally saw him… they think it's his appendix. They are currently running some tests to make sure, but Doctor Whale is pretty certain that's it."

Emma breaths out a sigh of relief "Thank god, appendix… if that's it, they just need to remove it right?"

"Yes, it's pretty easy he said Henry will just have to spend a couple days here after" Regina says.

"Alright… so when should they know for sure if that's it?" Emma says picking a bit at her steering wheel.

"It sounds like it should be soon" Regina says sounding more relieved by the second. "I will call you back soon once I hear; they are bringing him back now."

Emma nods her head "Ok… let me know when you can."

"I will talk to you soon Emma" Regina says and she hangs up.

Emma closes her eyes and takes a deep breath letting out a teary laugh or relief "Thank god… he's going to be ok." Emma drives another half hour, she was starting to feel better now, she wanted to get to the kid and hold him now. Her phone rings again, again she pulls over to the side of the road to answer the phone "Hey Regina" she says, knowing she sounded less worried this time.

"Hey Emma… so it is Henry's appendix, they are getting ready to take him into surgery" says Regina.

Emma's eyes teared up "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course Emma, he wanted to talk to you too" Regina says.

There is some rustling sound before she hears Henry say "Emma?"

"Hey kid" Emma says trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Are you going to be here before they take me Emma?" Henry asks, worry in his voice.

Emma closes her eyes trying to will the tears away "Sorry kid no" she says "but I will be there when you wake up ok?"

Henry sighs "Yeah, I want you here now though."

"I know kid, I wish I was too, to hug you and hold your hand" Emma says, she was quickly losing the fight against the tears though.

"But you promise to be here when I wake up?"

"I promise kid, cross my heart" Emma says.

"Ok, mom wants to talk to you" Henry says.

"Ok Emma, they need to take him now" says Regina.

"Ok just put him back on one second" Emma says, and she hears Regina say something.

"Yeah Emma?" Henry says.

"I love you kid" Emma answers.

"Love you to" Henry says.

And the phone is hung up; Emma knew that meant they had to get him going. Emma was getting close to town now, she was grateful when all was said in done she won't need to wait around long in the hospital, granted she would do anything for the kid, she hated hospitals. Emma gets to the hospital 45 minutes later; she parks and goes in asking to see Henry Mills. She is sent to the 3rd floor and was told to follow the blue line when she got off the elevator. Emma follows the line and finds Regina sitting in a chair, legging bouncing from nervous.

Emma walks over "Hey."

Regina turns to see Emma and hugs her "They should be almost done."

"So no word yet?" Emma asks.

"Not yet, they said it could take anywhere from a half hour to a hour" Regina says.

Emma nods and looks at her watch "Well assuming they started not long after we hung up, they should be done soon."

They sit their together mostly in silence, both feeling better that there is someone to worry with now. After about 10 minutes Dr. Whale comes out "Regina" he calls out walking into the waiting room.

"Doctor Whale, and this is Emma, Henry's birth mom" Regina says.

"Nice to meet you Emma" Whale says.

"Same… so how is he?" Emma says just wanting to know how Henry was.

"Well Henry did great; we were able to get his appendix out without any problem. He will be moved to recovery shortly, and you ladies can go sit with him. He will still be a bit groggy for a while, he will wake up, go back to sleep a few times before he fully wakes up."

"Thank you Whale" Regina says, and the woman follow him to the room Henry will be put in. As they walk down the hall, they see Henry being wheeled into the room.

Both women take a seat on either side of Henry; Emma on his left, and Regina on his right.

After about 10 minutes Henry starts to stir, he looks to his left "Emma?" he says hoarsely.

Emma, who had been holding his hand, squeezes it lightly "Yeah kid I'm right here."

Then Henry looks to his right "Mom?"

"Right here sweetheart" Regina says taking his hand into hers.

Henry looks back over to Emma with a sleepy look "Who made it."

Emma smiles "I told ya kid." Henry gives her a goofy grin, and his eyes drift shut again "Sleep away kid, we will be here when you wake up" she says moving some hair off his forehead.

The women sit there talking here and there while waiting for him to wake up again. It happens about 15 minutes after the first wake up.

"Mom?" Henry says.

"Hey sweetheart" Regina says cupping his cheek "how are you feeling?"

Henry shrugs "I don't feel anything."

"Must be good pain medicine" Emma jokes.

Henry turns his head to see Emma, and he gets a big grin on his face "Emma" he says sounding younger then he was.

Emma chuckles "Think I lied when I said I would be here?" she says poking his arm.

Henry shakes his head "I knew it, just happy I was right" he said. Then he straightens up "Can I have juice?"

As if on cue a nurse walks in to check on him "Did I hear the patient ask about juice?" she says checking out the monitors and IVs.

"Can I please have some?" Henry asks.

The nurse smiles at him "Of course handsome. Orange or apple?"

Henry thinks a minute "Apple please."

The nurse walks out to get his drink. Henry lays there holding his mom's hands, having them there made it less scary. Henry looks at Regina "Thanks for calling Emma, mom. I feel better with you both here" he says a bit shyly.

"It's no problem sweetheart. I know Emma would want to know, and I highly doubt I could have kept her away if I tried" Regina says.

"She's right kid, you couldn't keep me away" Emma says rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. "If my best bud is sick… I'm here for him" she says with a soft smile.

That's when the nurse walks back in and hands Henry the cup of juice "Thanks" Henry says, and gulps down most of the cup.

"Take it easy Henry" Regina warns softly.

"Sorry" Henry says sheepishly.

"Do you know what's cool about getting your appendix out?" Emma asks.

Henry's eyes go big "What?"

"You get to eat ice cream, and your mom can't stop ya" Emma says.

Regina rolls her eyes, of course she would point that out to the boy "But don't get used to it though" Regina adds.

Henry nods "Fine" he says with a wine.

Emma ruffles his hair with his laugh "You're a good sport kid."

A little while later Henry sits in his hospital bed eating a bowl of ice cream, both women watching him with smiles. They both managed to help him through his first scary experience with them in his life. He was one lucky kid to have them on his side.

 **Thoughts?**


	6. (not so) secret call

**Welcome back to Being there for him. This is just a random idea I came up with.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 6: (not so) secret call

Emma is sitting on her couch, dying. At least that is how she feels; this was easily one of the worst colds she's ever had. Thankfully she was between cases, and it was a week before her birthday, it should be cleared up by then. She was relaxing finishing a episode of _Orphan Black_ when he her laptop beeps.

Emma gives it a curious look, why would it beep. She opens it up, and sees she is getting a skype call from Henry. Emma accepts and waits for it to connect "Hey kid" Emma answers hoarsely.

"Emma… what's wrong, you sound weird?" Henry says.

Emma lets out a cough "I'm sick kiddo."

"Oh… I can go then" Henry says sadly.

Emma gives him a sad smile "It's ok Henry… what's up, where's your mom?"

Henry looks down and bites his lip "Out."

Emma raises a eyebrow "Kid?"

"She had a meeting tonight" Henry says with a defeated sigh.

"And where's your baby sitter?"

"She's asleep on the couch" Henry answers.

Emma chuckles but then coughs again.

"Is this why mom said I couldn't call you earlier, like I usually do?" Henry asked worriedly.

Emma gulps down some water "Yeah kid, I texted her earlier."

Henry nods his head "You sure you want to talk then?"

"Of course kid, tell me about your day" Emma says leaning back into her couch, getting comfortable.

"Ok… I aced my pre-spelling test… so I won't have to take it again on Friday" Henry says proudly.

"That's awesome bud" Emma says with a smile "I'm very proud of you."

Henry grins "Thanks… Lets see, oh in gym we played kick ball."

"Cool… how'd you do?"

"First time up, I stricked out… the second time I got it, but got out on the next turn when I tried to go to third base."

"Impressive Henry, it was still a good try. Anything else today?" Emma asks.

"Um… no, same boring stuff; science, math and English class" Henry says with a shrug.

Emma nods, she gets it, the kid was just like her, school wasn't his favorite. "Alright, well… what yummy lunch did your mom pack you today?"

"She made like a wrap thing, but it was rolled up and cut, it almost looked like um… what is that fish stuff?"

"Sushi?" Emma answers.

"Yeah, that and carrots and a yogurt, Oh and apple juice."

"Yum. What was in the wrap?"

"Turkey, cheese, and ranch" Henry says.

"Sounds good kid" Emma says. "So you got your homework done?"

"Yeah, just had reading and math."

"What are you reading?" Emma asks.

"Nothing, we just have to read for twenty minutes every day. We read _where the wild things are_ tonight."

"And then cried Max, lets the wild rumpus start" Emma recites.

Henry grins "Yeah, you know the book?"

"Sure do kid, I actually read it to you a few times… when you were in my belly."

"Really?" Henry says cheerfully.

Emma giggles "Yeah, you loved it when I read to you."

"What else did you read me?"

"A lot of Dr. Seuss" Emma answers "you would kick away."

Henry grins "Cool. That's one of favorites now too."

"That's gre-" Emma starts and goes into a coughing fit again. She gets a break, and drinks some water.

"You ok?" Henry says worriedly.

"I'm good kid, just need some cough syrup is all. But talking to you is making me feel better though" Emma says with a grin.

"I'm glad" Henry says "Emma?"

"Yeah kid?"

"You're still my mom… right?"

"Kind of… biologically I am, yes. But legally Regina is. Why?"

"I overheard a lady who works with mom… she said she thought it wasn't right that I called you my mom still" Henry says.

"Well, we do have a complicated set up…" Emma starts "but it doesn't matter what she thinks. What matters is that you, your mom and me make it work. Besides… a kid can never have too many people to love them."

"Mom says that" Henry says.

"Cause she knows… look kid I love you, but you need to get to bed alright?"

Henry nods "Ok. Night I love you Emma."

"I love you to kid" Emma says blowing a kiss to Henry, Henry sends one back, then he ends the call. Emma smiles, the kid really could make a crap day better. Emma figures she better call Regina, she knew Regina had set some parental block type thing on skype.

The phone rings a couple times "Miss Mills?" Regina answers.

Emma chuckles "All professional."

"Oh hi Emma, sorry, I didn't look to see who was calling" Regina says.

"It's cool. Hey I wanted to let you know the kid skyped me" Emma says then coughs a bit.

Regina waits for her to calm down from the coughs "That explains the alert from my account then… he was bummed when I told him no call today with you. I hope he didn't wake you up."

"No I was just finishing up a show… I missed talking to him too. Never realized I was getting so used to our call's I guess" Emma says playing with the string on her blanket.

Regina chuckles "He is too by the way. Emma… I never told you, thank you."

"For what?" Emma asks.

"Meeting him, he… has opened up so much more since" Regina says.

Emma shrugs, even though Regina can't see her, "He's my kid… I may have given up my rights to know him, but knowing he wanted to know me, well how could I not."

"Well regardless… thank you."

Emma nods "Thank you for finding me."

Regina laughs "I guess I'm not going to win thanking you, so… good night Emma, it was good hearing from you, and hope you feel better."

"Night Regina, give the kid a kiss good night for me" Emma says.

"I will" Regina says, then hangs up.

Emma hangs up to, and looks at her phone; her home screen is a picture of her and Henry. It was her favorite of the two of them. She sighs and looks at the time she should get to bed; she sits a minute, surprised that talking to Henry actually did make her feel a bit better, having someone who loves you unconditionally, is the best medicine in the world.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Again if there is something you want to see in this world let me know and I will see what I can do. Thoughts, did you like it?**


	7. to first thanksgivngs

**Happy thanksgiving to my fellow American readers, hope you have a great day filled with food and family and friends.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 7: To first thanksgivings

Thanksgiving was one of the many holidays that Emma disliked. Mainly because it was one of the days of the year that reminded her she didn't have a family. Most of the homes didn't make a big deal; it never felt like it should, what they showed on the TV or in movies. When she was old enough to work, she would pick up the shift at whatever job she had, wanting to avoid it the day where ever she was at, at the time.

But this year is going to be different, for both her and Henry. It was going to be the first real thanksgiving for them both. For Henry it was not only his first with Regina, but with her too. And hers with Henry, she never imagined having thanksgiving dinner with him.

She just finished the 4 hour drive from Boston, a light snow was falling today, it wasn't the actual first snowfall but the first to stick. Traffic wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, considering it was the holiday, and many people are supposed to be on the road going to and from. Emma pushes the seat forward for the rolls and pie from the backseat; that's what is was put in charge of, closes the door and heads to the front door. Emma was about to knock when they door flies open.

"Emma, happy thanksgiving" Henry says flying out the door.

Emma laughs "Yeah kiddo" she says as Henry wraps his arms around her waist.

"Henry, sweetheart, at least let Emma in" Regina says as she walks to the door with a laugh. "Hey Emma" she says grabbing the pie from her.

"Hi Regina, happy thanksgiving" Emma says then giving Henry a quick hug back and kisses his head. And the three walk back into the house "Thank you for inviting me" she says with a smile.

"I don't think Henry would accept you not coming" Regina says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well Emma is kinda part of the family too…" Henry says proving his point.

"I guess she is" Regina adds with a smile.

Emma smiles as she hands Henry the rolls as she takes off her coat and boots "Well still… thank you."

"Oh, Emma… I wanted to show you something" Henry says, then runs up to his room.

Both woman laugh "He's been waiting all morning for you to get here."

"I was hoping to drive up last night… but with the snow, I figured better wait till the morning" Emma says following Regina into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Would you mind mashing the potatoes when they are ready?" Regina asks.

Emma shrugs "I guess I can do that… glad we get real potatoes. One home I stayed at insisted on boxed… so gross."

"I agree completely… one year when I was a kid, we were away for the holiday. And we ate at the hotel… and that's what they served… nothing like the real thing."

"Glad to know my kid ended up someone who understands" Emma says with a smile.

"Here it is" Henry says running back into the kitchen.

Emma is handed what she can only assume is a school assignment and she reads.

 _What I'm thankful for by: Henry Mills._

 _What I'm thankful for is typical, but it's the first time I've had it so its special. I'm thankful for having a home and a family. Before this year I've always been in foster or group homes, and thanksgiving wasn't made to be special. Last year wasn't to bad, the family was nice, but I didn't feel like I belonged._

 _This year though, I do belong and it's awesome. I know have a HOME, a place where I feel safe and love to be. I know there is food in the fridge, and a warm bed for me to sleep in. A room that is just mine, filled with more stuff then I need._

 _The best thing is, the thing I'm most thankful for, is both my mom's. That right moms, my birth mom Emma and my adoptive mom Regina. I went from having no mom to having two, and they are both awesome. Regina adopted me almost eight months ago, and I finally felt loved. Mom knew I wanted to know my birth mom, so she went and found her. And know she is a part of my life, she lives in Boston. So I don't get to see her all the time, but we talk every day. I'm so happy to have both my moms, they love me and I love them. They both make sure I'm happy and safe, and their friends which makes it even better._

 _So that's what I'm thankful for, its not big or fancy but it's mine._

Emma looks up at Henry with teary eyes "Aww kid" she says taking him in for a hug "I'm thankful for you too."

Henry hugs her tightly back "Both of you cried reading it."

"Cause it was really nice sweetheart" Regina says getting the potatoes ready to mash.

Emma rubs Henry's back then steps away "Here let me… I said I would" Emma says wiping away the tears; she takes the masher from Regina. "You could of giving me a heads up" Emma whispered to Regina.

"Sorry… I didn't want to ruin it. I know it made me proud… I thought you deserved that too" Regina says.

Emma works to mash the potatoes as Regina gets out the turkey and starts carving the small bird. Once done Regina pulls out the green beans and Henry empty's the bag of rolls into a bowl. Then they move to the dining room to eat.

After they take their first helpings Regina says "I would like to say something…" once she gets their attention. "I guess this is a special thanksgiving for all three of us. I to have spent the last couple thanksgivings alone, since my father passed. But now… I have a amazing son, and a great new friend as well."

Emma smiles "I couldn't agree more… to first thanksgivings" Emma says raising her glass.

"To first thanksgivings" both Regina and Henry say together with a laugh at the cute moment.

After dinner was cleaned up and put away, they had apple pie for desert, none of them being big fans of pumpkin pie. Then they all settled in front of the TV for a movie, but first they settle on the _Charlie brown thanksgiving._ Once that was over they let Henry choose a movie, he choose _The Grinch stole Christmas._ Much to Regina's dislike, she wasn't a Jim Carrey fan, but she knew Henry really liked the movie. Once the movie ends, Henry is fast asleep using Regina's shoulder as a pillow, his legs draped over Emma's legs.

"He's out like a light" Emma says in a whisper.

Regina nods "I hate that I will have to wake him up to get him to bed" Regina says back.

"I can carry him up" Emma says as she slowing and carefully gets from under Henry's legs.

"You sure?" Regina asks.

"Yeah" Emma starts lifting Henry, who thankfully changed into pajamas before the movie "I got him." Henry buries his face into her neck as they go to his room. Regina moves to fix his bed, Emma move to the side of his bed "Night kid, love you" Emma whispers hoping not to wake him.

Henry shifts a little "Love you to… mom" Henry mumbles.

Emma looks over at Regina she didn't seem to hear Henry, but Emma smiled. She lays him down, and then covers him up, kissing his forehead before moving to let Regina get her turn.

Regina kisses his cheek "Night my little prince." Once satisfied, they head downstairs.

Emma goes into the kitchen with Regina to help with any other cleaning up "Thanks again for including me Regina."

"It's no problem; I think we all seemed to enjoy it."

"Definitely my best thanksgiving" Emma says.

Regina smiles "It's getting late… please tell me you weren't planning on driving back to Boston tonight?" Regina says in a mother type tone.

Emma chuckles "No… I was going to stay at Granny's. I was going to head out early."

"You know you can stay in the guest room" Regina points out.

"That's nice of you… but I can't impose… not after you already hosted me to that great meal" Emma says.

"Emma, I insist. This way you get a good night sleep. Check in on Henry before you leave…" Regina points out.

Emma sighs, she was right "Fine…" she says with a laugh "but I insist the next time you guys visit or I come… I do something for you… buy lunch or something."

Regina chuckles "Deal Emma" she says with a smile.

Emma sleeps in the guest room. She had set her alarm for 6. She gets up and slips into some sweats and a sweatshirt to drive in. Emma makes sure she has everything, and heads out of the room after somewhat making the bed look acceptable. She sets her bag down on the floor outside Henry's door and slips in quietly. She moves to the side of the bed with a smile at how sweet Henry looked clutching the bear she got him all those years ago, that was now his again. Emma moves some hair off his forehead before giving him a kiss, and she puts the little note telling him she had a great time and will see him soon by his small lamp. "Love you bud" Emma says rubbing his hand with her thumb a moment, then she walks out of the room. Emma makes her way to the bug, after making sure the front door was still locked. Emma looks up at the window she knows is Henry's room, and smiles, she had no idea if Henry even realizes he called her mom, but it sent warm feelings all over her body. Between that and spending the day with him yesterday, she knew this was the start of thanksgivings no longer sucking.

 **Thoughts?**


	8. Damn near perfect day

**Hi guys. Thank you for the continued support. If you haven't already don't forget to hit the like and follow so you will be told when this is updated.**

 **This chapter is actually a request from a guest where: What if either Henry or Emma gets sick over a weekend together (nothing big, just enough to keep them home,) so they have a pajama party and watch Netflix all day?**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 8: Damn near perfect day

Emma is getting stuff ready; she had Henry staying this weekend. Regina wanted a undisturbed weekend to shop for his Christmas presents, and she wanted to make it a great first Christmas together. Emma had seen Henry the week before for thanksgiving, but was excited for some alone time with him. And had no problem helping her friend out so she can shop for him, so he would have a amazing first Christmas with her.

Emma looks at the clock; she knew that Regina was taking Henry out of school early so they got here at a decent time. She is broken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, she sees its Regina "Hey Regina what's up?" Emma answers.

"Hello Emma, I was calling cause I'm not sure what to do."

Emma raises a eyebrow "Is something wrong?"

"No, um… Henry, I think he's sick. He woke up this morning saying he wasn't feeling good. I sent him to school he had no fever, but I just got a call from school, he went to the nurse, and now he has a small fever. So now I don't know…"

"Regina you can still bring him, I can take care of the kid for a couple nights. You said this is the only weekend you have open to do this, go shop your heart out for our boy. I will take care of him."

"You're sure Emma?" Regina asks.

"Yes me and the little dude can manage."

Regina sighs "Alright… we should be there by four like I planned then."

"Alright, see you guys then" Emma says and they hang up. Emma sighs she had hoped to take Henry to have some more Boston fun, Christmas stuff was starting up, but it had to wait, taking care of her little man was more important.

The hours pass, and Emma is officially all ready for the weekend, she had to do some grocery shopping; it looked like they would be eating in more than she originally planned. Emma gets everything put away, when the buzzer sounds on her intercom. "Hello?"

"It's us Emma" Regina says.

Emma hits the button "Come on up."

A couple minutes later Emma finds Regina and Henry on the other side of her door. Henry the poor little guy, you can tell he wasn't feeling well. "Hey kid" she says softly.

"Hi Emma" Henry says, not in his normal excited manner.

Emma hugs him, leading Henry to bury his face into her stomach. Emma feels bad and lifts the boy up. Henry wraps his legs around her and lays his head on her shoulder "My poor buddy" she says rubbing his back. She notes that he is actually wearing pajama pants already. She takes him to the couch where she already has it set up for him. She gets his coat and goes to talk to Regina "He really doesn't feel good huh?"

Regina frowns and bites her lip "Yeah, I'm sure it's just the flu, rest and fluids he should be good. I know you said you went and got Gatorade already but we stopped and I got a few more bottles in case" she says handing Emma a bag.

"Thanks" Emma says taking the bag, and then Henry's duffle bag. "I will put this away while you say bye."

Regina walks over to Henry "Ok sweetheart, I need to get going" she says taking her sons hand into her own.

"Ok mom" Henry says sitting up.

"You sure you're ok staying with Emma?" Regina asks.

"Yeah" Henry says nodding his head "I know Emma will take care of me, she loves me right?"

Regina smiles at the innocence of his question. She knew he was right, but he in reality hasn't been with her long, and leaving him sick is scary "That's right Henry; I know Emma will take excellent care of you."

"Then… why did you ask?" Henry looks at her tired and confused.

"I just want to make sure YOU are ok with it, I wasn't sure if you were ok with me going on my trip still" Regina says.

"It's fine mom, I know you are excited for it" Henry says. Then he holds his arms out to her "I love you mom."

Regina takes him into the hug and holds him tight, kissing his head "I love you too my little prince."

Emma is standing in the doorway from the hallway watching them, and then Regina walks over to her "We got this Regina, I promise. If I get over my head I promise I will call, and we can go from there."

Regina nods "Alright Emma, thanks… thanks for taking him still."

Emma shrugs "He's my kid too, then what is the point of me being around if I can't help in some way?"

"Cause you make that little boy happy, you are very important to him" Regina says putting a hand on Emma's arm. "I should go…" Regina heads to the door "Bye Henry, I love you."

"Bye mom" Henry says twisting to look towards the door.

Once Regina leaves and Emma securely locks them in she walks over to Henry. He had laid back down like he was before. Emma squats down and takes his hand, feeling his forehead, yep he had a fever. "Can I get you anything bud, juice or something?"

Henry looks at her pathetically "Gatorade would be good" he says giving her a small smile.

Emma gives him a sympathetic smile and ruffles his hair "I can do that." Emma goes into the kitchen and pours some Gatorade for him into a glass, she remembers seeing somewhere about watering it down some, so she does, she gives it a small taste, it still tasted like fruit punch so it should be good. Emma takes it over and hands it to him to take a sip.

Henry sits up and takes his sip "Thanks Emma" he says laying back down.

"No problem kid" Emma says, she sets the cup onto a coaster on the coffee table "it will be right here ok?"

"Yeah… hey Emma?" Henry asks.

"Hmm?" Emma asks as she sits in the chair by his head.

Henry turns to his stomach to look at her "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, on thanksgiving, I… I called you mom" Henry starts "I was sleepy and it slipped out and…" Henry says getting worked up.

"Woah kid, calm down" Emma says moving to him "it's ok."

"It is?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, I mean… I don't know how your mom would feel. But it made me happy, I don't know if I deserve that title yet though" Emma says.

"You do, you do the same kind of stuff for me like mom does, the only difference is I don't live with you" Henry points out.

Emma had to shake her head; the kid had a point, but that title belonged to Regina not her.

"So can I… keep calling you that?" Henry asks, she's not sure if the puppy eyes where from him being sick, or if they were to get his way.

Emma bites her lip; god she wanted to say yes, more than anything. "I don't know kid…"

"What if… when it's only us?" Henry asks innocently, now purposely giving puppy eyes.

"Oh… that is so not fair" Emma whines. Henry chuckles, making it worth it "Alright… when it's just us, here, ok?"

"Ok… mom" Henry says with a grin.

Emma smiles at that, and ruffles his hair "Ok son" Emma mocks him some. Then she moves back to the chair, she turns on Spongebob, hoping the kid will relax some, it was too early for dinner so they might as well chill. After a few episodes Emma figures they better eat "Hey Hen, you feeling up to some soup?"

Henry shrugs as another episodes starts "I don't know."

"I got that broccoli cheddar you like from that restaurant" Emma says.

"Maybe a little" Henry says with a sigh.

"That's my boy" Emma says. Emma moves to the kitchen and dishes and warms up some soup for both of them. "Can you sit at the table bud?"

Henry nods and gets up, grabbing his cup and makes his way to the table. "Thanks" he says as Emma scoots him in.

Emma kisses his head "No problem" and she moves to her own seat. Henry takes a few bites and sets down his fork. Emma raises a eyebrow "Is it ok?"

"Can I have some crackers with it?" Henry asks.

Emma nods and grabs some oyster crackers from the bag "Here you go, anything else?"

Henry takes a sip of his drink before adding the crackers to the soup "I can get it" Henry insists.

Emma reluctantly lets him, she knows he can. But with him being sick she wasn't sure now his strength was and didn't want him to overdo things. Emma sees him successfully get the Gatorade even adding the water. "All good now?" she asks as he sits down.

Henry nods "Yep" and starts eating his soup.

Once Henry was done, although he didn't eat much, he said no to seconds. They retire back onto the couch; Emma slipped in a movie, and sat with Henry letting him use her lap as a pillow as she ran her finger through his hair, hopping to make him comfortable. By 9:30 Henry was out like a light. So Emma moved him into her room to sleep, it was his when he stayed. She got his pillow and blanket from his duffle bag and he was good, even tucking his bear into his arms with him.

The next morning Emma is surprised to find Henry was still sleeping, she felt his head, it was still warm, but at least it didn't get any worse. Emma moves back to the living room, she had plans set for today, but they apparently needed to change. She stood there trying to figure out what they could do. Then it clicked.

Emma moves the coffee table, and then starts grabbing the chairs from the table and all the blankets and pillows she could find. She makes a excellent fort/tent for them, she has a couple thick blankets draped over the chairs, then inside she had a bunch of blankets on the floor creating a bed of sorts along with pillows, they could rest in there while watching movies all day. It was perfect.

Henry wakes up and walks out about 20 minutes after she finished, his eyes go big when he sees the fort "Woah, what is that for?" he asks when he spots Emma.

Emma smiles "Well… with you not feeling good, I had to come up with a new plan. I thought Netflix and a blanket fort in our pajamas all day sounded good."

"Really?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, so this is what I was thinking. We can eat breakfast, then how about you take a shower and put on fresh pajamas. Then me and you all day in that fort?"

"That sounds great… mom" Henry adds with a smile.

They eat breakfast and then Henry showers, meanwhile Emma boots up Netflix when she hears the water turn off. Emma goes into her room and grabs Henrys pillow and blanket, so he could use them in the fort.

Henry comes out of the bathroom in plaid pajama pants and long sleeve grey shirt on. "Ready" he says.

Emma smiles "Great, just in time. I got your pillow and blanket in there"

Henry crawls in "Woah, this is so soft in here" Henry says as he feels the make-shift bed.

Emma goes in behind him, remote in hand. She even set up a small table with their drinks on it. "Glad you like, this took a lot of work."

"Thanks" Henry says "it's cool you did all this for me" he says adding a smile.

"I was happy too, we can't go out, so I thought well… we could still have a good day together." Emma brings up Netflix "I was thinking… Christmas marathon, Netflix just added a bunch."

"Cool, is _home alone_ on there?" Henry asks excitedly, scooting closer to Emma.

Emma puts her arm around Henry and kisses his head, she notes it actually didn't feel as warm but he still had a fever. "I think it's on here" Emma says looking around finding the movie "Here it is."

Emma hits play, and the two lay together and watch, laughing away as Kevin outsmarts the two men. Next they watch _Elf_ , and just like before they sit together, under blankets and cuddled laughing away. Henry laughed especially hard when Buddy got hit by the cab. After _Elf,_ they decide to take a small break for lunch.

"Besides not feeling well bud, are you at least enjoying the movie marathon?" Emma asks as she sets the grilled cheese in front of Henry.

"Yeah, watching in the fort is cool mom. Makes it feel special" Henry says with a smile to her.

"I'm glad kiddo" Emma says taking a bite of her sandwich. "Eat up, we got plenty to watch" she says with a wink, which gets a laugh from Henry.

Next Emma puts on _The Santa Clause_ , Henry sadly falls asleep about a half hour in, but Emma doesn't mind he needed some sleep. As he slept she held him close, combing her fingers through his hair and dropping kisses on his head. She was enjoying the time with him, feeling like this is how it should have been. Henry wakes up as Scott and Charlie fly off in Santa's sleigh at the end, bummed he missed the movie but was reassured it was ok. Next Emma starts up _Nightmare before Christmas_ ; she knew her and her son both loved the movie. Once that was over Emma threw in the oven some finger foods; pizza bagels, mozzarella sticks and egg rolls, she even had gotten some chocolate chip cookies for dessert as well. Once they had their plates filled up, they settle back into the fort, Henry picked _Home Alone 2._ They had filled bellies and Henry was relaxed into her side again.

"Mom?" Henry asks.

"Hmm?" Emma asks, as the movie played, Kevin was at the hotel.

"Would you and mom come look for me… if this happened?" Henry asks, meaning the movie.

"Yeah kid" Emma says pulling him even closer into lap and rests her chin on his shoulder. "I will always search for you, so would your mom. You are ours now, we would search to the ends of the earth for you" Emma says kissing his head.

Henry wraps his arms around Emma "I love you mom."

"I love you to Henry."

It's going on 8:30 now, Emma decides one more movie, and Henry chooses _How the Grinch stole Christmas._ Henry through the whole movie fights falling asleep, but when Emma glances down while the Grinch and the who's are singing around the tree at the end, Henry is out like a light. He's cuddled up to her using her lap as a pillow, his bear, the one she got him, close to his chest. Emma smiles down at him, this may not have been how she planned to spend their Saturday, but it was pretty damn near perfect.

 **Thoughts?**


	9. our first christmas

**Thanks for the continued love and support guys.**

 **This is a Christmas one-shot for our little odd family.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 9: our first Christmas

Emma woke up Christmas morning, she smiles when she sees that it's light outside. She moves to the window and sees that there is a blanket of snow on the ground, and a light snow fall coming down. Emma listens and the house seems quite, so she lays back down and lets herself fall back to sleep, waiting to be woken up by her son.

It's a hour later when Emma is woken up by a tap on her shoulder "Mom?" Henry says.

Emma hums happily "Hey" she says with a sleepy laugh "Merry Christmas kid" Emma says pulling Henry down for a hug.

"Merry Christmas" Henry says muffled.

Emma kisses his head and lets him go "Is your mom awake?"

"Yeah, she's getting ready to go downstairs now" Henry answers.

"Ok, well let me get ready to ok?"

Henry gets up and nods leaving her to it. Emma hears a muffled Regina telling Henry he can go get his stocking, stocking only.

Emma chuckles she moves to the in-suite bathroom and freshens up. After Emma moves to her bag were she takes out her last gift for Henry. She had put out the rest of his gifts last night, but wanted to know where this one was, it was special and she wanted him to open it last. Emma makes her way downstairs; Henry is already sitting on the floor with the contents of his stocking around him. He got a Christmas sock monkey, a couple treats, a star wars pez and Pokémon cards. Emma moves to sit on the couch and Regina brings her a coffee. "Thanks, and merry Christmas" Emma says to Regina.

"You to Emma" Regina says as she watches Henry check out his Pokémon cards.

"Can we start now?" Henry asks.

"Yeah kid, go for it" Emma says with a laugh.

Henry grabs two identical gifts handing one to each mom "I made these for you guys at school."

The women look at each other with a smile. They both tare into the wrapping paper at the same time, inside they find pot holders with Henry's hand print on them. His hand is striped in red and white, with the pot holder being green.

Emma smiles "Kid… this is awesome."

"It really is my sweet prince" Regina adds.

Henry smiles "My teacher was right" he says excitedly "moms do like them."

Emma chuckles "I will keep this always bud."

The rest of present time goes well, Henry getting everything from video games, to art supplies, and clothes. Regina didn't get much, but she didn't mind mostly just usual mom stuff from a kid, and then she got a couple nice things from Emma. And the same went for Emma, Henry got her some stuff, and so did Regina. Both neither minded, before this Christmas either had much to celebrate before.

They had opened every present under the tree, so Emma is ready to give hers.

"Um bud, I have one more gift for you" Emma says handing Henry the box she brought down with her.

Henry accepts the box; he turns to Regina who gives him a nod, knowing what it was. Henry slowly opens, and opens the clothes box, finding the listing for a two bedroom apartment in Storybrooke. "A apartment?" Henry asks confused.

Emma smiles and points to the picture "That's going to be my apartment soon."

Henry's eyes go wide, and he looks at the address "You're getting a apartment here?"

Emma nods with a chuckle "I am kid. I have no reason to stay in Boston. You're here in Storybrooke, so I should be too.

Henry turns to Regina "Did you know mom?"

Regina nods "Yes, I helped her find the apartment."

Emma takes the papers and goes to a certain page "And this room, is going to be yours" she says pointing to a room.

"I get a room at your apartment?"

Emma nods with a smile "Well yeah, you need a room when you stay over."

Henry quickly moves to hug Emma "This is awesome" he says into her shoulder "you're going to be close now."

Emma hugs him back tightly and kisses his head "Yeah bud, I am."

Henry moves away "What are you going to do here?"

"Well, my current job in Boston gives me some of the qualifications to be a cop. Graham says there is a opening soon."

"Cool, you're working with Graham?"

"Yep, I won't be a cop right away. But yeah" Emma says with a nod.

"Cool, it's going to be so awesome with you close now.

"But one thing Henry" Regina starts, Henry turns to look at her "same rules apply as before. You will need to do your homework before you talk to Emma or I guess now before you go see her. And if you happen to go to her place after school you will be expected to do your homework with her ok?"

Henry nods "Ok mom" he says "when are you moving?"

"Um, right after new year's" Emma says "new year, fresh start and new home and life" she says with a smile.

Henry moves to hug her again and he whispers "This is the best present ever mom."

Emma rubs his back and kisses his head with a smile.

That night the two women are tucking in Henry.

Henry smiles sleepy at them "This was a great Christmas."

"I'm glad sweetheart" Regina says.

"What was your favorite part?" Emma asks pulling his blanket to cover him.

"The fact I have a home, and you guys" Henry says honestly.

Regina grins "Well, having you Henry has made Christmas worth celebrating" she then bends to kiss his forehead.

"That's right, I'm feeling pretty lucky to have you back kiddo" Emma says. Emma then kisses his head "merry Christmas kid."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart" Regina says.

Both women go to leave the room and Henry sleepily mumbles "Night moms, love you."

"Did he?" Regina says.

Emma grins biting her lip "Yeah, I think he did. Are you… are you ok with it?"

Regina looks at Henry again, then at Emma "I think so" she says with a nod. "I know it will make him happy, and I can't lie, you being close will be nice."

Emma nods in agreement "It's going to nice to see him more, not just on skype."

Regina smiles "It is great, I really am glad Emma he will have you closer like this. Come on, lets go enjoy some quite downstairs."

Regina makes them both a hot chocolate and puts Christmas music on low.

"So… how are we going to do things now?" Emma asks.

Regina sighs "Well… I was thinking depending on your work schedule you can get him from school a couple days a week. He can maybe have dinner with you those days. Maybe every other weekend he can sleep over your place?"

Emma nods "Not that I'm complaining, cause I wouldn't. Sounds like a divorced couple set up." Emma then takes a sip of her hot chocolate "But I get it legally he isn't mine. I'm lucky for what I get."

"It does sound like a divorced couple doesn't it?" Regina says with a grimace. "But I guess, I just don't want Henry to be confused about everything."

"I understand Regina. I don't want him to either. You're his mom, I'm here… to be here for him. Be his friend, his… I guess aunt?"

Regina chuckles "You know, I'm not surprised he called us both mom up there. Honestly I'm surprised he hasn't asked about calling you mom."

Emma bites her lip "He has actually. When I watched him that weekend after thanksgiving, he asked."

"Oh um… what did you say?"

"I told him he could… when it was just us. I wasn't sure how you would feel about it" Emma says nervously.

Regina nods, obviously hurt a bit "I guess I should thankful you mean that much to him" she says trying to convince Emma.

"If you're not ok with it, I can tell him to go back to Emma" Emma offers.

Regina shakes her head "I can't do that. It will just take some getting used to. Just something else I need to share."

Emma nods "Thanks Regina. I… it felt so amazing when he said it…"

"It is isn't it, I felt the same way the first time he called me mom."

Emma smiles "I kinda thought of it as a early Christmas present" she says shyly.

Regina holds her cup up to Emma "To being Henry's mom."

"Being Henry's mom" Emma repeats and takes a sip "Merry Christmas Regina."

"Merry Christmas Emma" Regina adds with a nod.

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Happy holidays everyone. Thoughts?**


	10. Yeah, friends

**Hey guys, I'm so freaking sorry for such a long wait… life got crazy, I finished my two full stories. And sadly this got put onto the back burner. Hope you all are still interested in reading this one.:) for those who are, thank you for the support.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 10: Yeah, friends

Emma leans on her yellow bug as she stands outside. It was a typical cool March day, but nothing her red leather jacket (with a hoodie underneath) and one of her trusty beanies can't handle. She's waiting for Henry outside his school, today was one of her days with the kid, Regina having late meetings on Wednesdays so it was them till she came and got him by 6. Then the bells rings, making Emma stand up straight watching for him.

Kids come running out, winter jackets over their little uniforms. Henry comes running out with the second group. He quickly spots the red coat and yellow bug. "Mom" he calls running over to her, dodging around other kids.

Emma laughs, bending down some, catching the boy into her arms moments later, kissing his head "Hey kid."

Henry smiles once in the embrace "Hi" he says simply.

Emma gives him another kiss "Well, its Wednesday, so we get to hang out till six-ish."

Henry grins, pulling away some "Dinner too?"

Emma nods "Yep, she asked me to feed you today."

Henry cheers "Yes."

"I need to give you something healthy, you do know that right?"

Henry nods "I know… but I at least get a small break with you."

Emma smiles; turning them around, she opens the door for him to slide in. Once he is in, she shuts the door and goes over to the driver's side and slides in. She turns the car back on, cranking the heat up "Would you be okay if we stop at the store for a few things?"

Henry nods "It's fine mom, I promise."

Emma nods and drives off, finding them at the store quickly. They walk in together; Emma grabs a shopping cart and starts down the front of the store. Emma lets Henry pick a desert for the night, he chooses chocolate ice cream, and a peanut butter sauce, something Emma wasn't going to argue. Emma walks around, getting a few more things, then heads up front. Then from around the corner spots Graham, her boss. "Oh… hey. Fancy bumping into you here" she smiles.

Graham chuckles "Considering this is the only grocery story in town…"

Henry raises a eyebrow at them.

Emma nods, putting her hair behind her ear "You got me there." Emma looks and sees the basic in his basket.

"So you two in for a big night?" Graham asks.

Emma shrugs "Just… hanging out. I only have him a few hours on Wednesdays."

"That's right" Graham lightly hits his forehead in a duh like fashion.

Henry chuckles "Moms letting me have ice cream" he says excitedly bouncing on his feet.

"Wow, Emma the rebel, huh?" Graham teases.

Emma rolls her eyes "just something special for the kid" she says with a shrug.

Graham gives her a sweet smile "well then, I won't keep you two much longer then."

Henry nods "See you at the station sheriff, some time."

Emma chuckles, ruffling Henry's hair "See you tomorrow boss."

Graham nods, walking towards the cash register.

Henry looks up at Emma and raises a eyebrow "You like him…"

Emma blushes "Kid, no. He's my boss…"

"That doesn't mean you can't like him" Henry points out.

Emma raises a eyebrow "why does this matter kid?"

Henry shrugs "you deserve to be happy… and to see not all guys are like my dad."

Emma sighs, squatting down to his height, and takes his hands into hers "I appreciate that Henry. But right now… the only guy I want or need in my life is YOU."

Awhile later, Emma and Henry are sitting on the couch. Henry's small amount of homework is done; and dinner was eaten and cleaned up. Now they were watching a TV show. Regina was supposed to be there in about five minutes when Emma's phone beeps.

 _Hey Emma, its Regina. I know I'm supposed to be picking up Henry shortly, but the meeting went really well, and everyone wants to go out for a drink to celebrate. Would you mind watching Henry a bit longer?_

 _That's no problem Regina. The kid is welcome here for however long needed. Enjoy yourself and celebrate._

 _Thank you Emma, and tell Henry that I will be there later and I love him._

 _I will, see you later._

Emma sighs and looks at Henry "Looks like you are stuck with me a bit longer kid."

"Mom's meeting going longer?" Henry asks.

"I guess it went good, so they want to celebrate. She'll be here in a little bit. Is that okay?" Emma asks biting her lip.

Henry nods "Of course it's okay" he chuckles.

"What about you change bud, and then we can watch a movie okay?" Emma suggests.

Henry nods "Perfect" he grins.

A couple hours later, Emma stands up, covering Henry back up before answering the door. She opens it to find Regina "Hey… you made it" she says quietly, letting her in.

Regina chuckles "Yeah, I'm sorry again. But thank you for keeping him longer."

"It's really no problem. I'll never say no to more time with the kid" Emma nods.

"I know he feels the same way" Regina smiles.

Emma smiles awkwardly "He loves you the most though. You know that right?"

Regina shrugs "I know, but… you two, its different."

"It is" Emma nods "but that is how it is for me, with you too."

Regina sighs "Regardless, thank you again. I'm glad to know I have someone who has my back with him."

Emma shrugs "That's what friends are for right?"

"Indeed" Regina smiles.

"Um… so are you okay to drive home?" Emma asks, having the most surreal mom moment yet.

Regina nods "I am Emma, I only had one drink."

Emma chuckles "god, I'm sorry, of course. I didn't… I just wanted to offer is all…"

Regina nods "I appreciate that dear, really."

Emma smiles with a sigh "will you need help getting him to the car?"

Regina chuckles "He fell asleep?"

Emma laughs "Yeah, we were watching a movie. He lost the battle about a half hour ago."

"Movie so close to bed time… that happens. And yeah, if you could carry him down that would help" Regina says, yawning at the time.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? I can sleep on the couch, you can have my bed…" Emma offers.

"Emma, I couldn't" Regina insists.

"It's no biggie, really" Emma shrugs "you let me stay at your house many times."

Regina nods "Thank you. But I insist I will lay on the couch, besides I hear it's pretty comfy from Henry."

Emma moves Henry into his bed, both women tucking him in. After, Emma takes Regina a pillow and some blankets. She helps her set up the couch for bed. "Well, night Regina" Emma says, starting for her room.

Regina bites her lip "Night Emma, again thank you."

Emma nods "It's what friends are for…"

Regina nods "I guess we are huh?"

Emma nods with a shrug "Two women who both want nothing but the best for a kid, and to be there for him… yeah, friends."

"Friends" Regina nods.

 **I hope this was worth the wait. Thoughts?**


	11. The three of us

**Welcome back friends. And thank you for coming back. So this based towards the end of the school year, Emma invited to watch Henrys play.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 11: The three of us.

Emma walks into the gym of Storybrooke elementary, looking for Regina. Tonight Henry along with other kids in the school where putting on a spring type play, Henry wouldn't give much detail, even practicing in private in his rooms. Regina spots her first, waving her over, Emma heads right for her.

"Wow, lots of people" Emma chuckles going to the seat next to Regina.

Regina smiles "Yeah, small town, not much to do" she shrugs.

"So Henry not tell you either?" Emma asks sitting down, looking at the program she was handed, smiling at seeing his name in there.

"No, not sure what is so secretive about it?" Regina chuckles "I think he's just really enjoying all these first with us like this…"

"Me too honestly" Emma grins. "Is he back stage or…" she starts, and Henry suddenly comes into view, barreling towards them.

"Mom… you came" Henry says, going right into Emma's open arms.

Emma wraps her arms around him, kissing his head "Of course, where else would I be?"

Henry shrugs "I don't know."

Emma pulls away, but keeps a arm around Henry "Well, normally you give flowers. But I figured you'd like this more" she says handing him a box.

"Mom…" Henry says.

"Oh, come on, open it" Emma nudges him.

"If you don't I'll take it" Regina teases with a laugh.

Henry's eyes go wide, "No, no I'll take it mom. Thanks" he says hugging Emma, who hugged him back. Henry rips off the paper and finds a box, quickly opening it, finding five comic books. "Wow… thank you mom, this is even better then flowers" he says, giving her another hug.

Emma and Regina both laugh "Your welcome kiddo" Emma says giving his head a kiss.

Regina smiles "I can hold on to those sweet heart" she says holding her hand out.

Henry nods, passing them over to her "Thanks mom, can we all go somewhere after? The three of us?" he asks looking between the women.

Emma and Regina look at each other, as if having a silent conversation "As long as its not to late Henry" Regina nods "then yes, perhaps we can have ice cream form any given sundae?"

Emma nods "I think that'd be doable."

"Awesome" Henry cheers, hugging them both; he then looks at Regina's watch "Oh… I better get going."

"Break a leg kid" Emma smiles, getting a look from Henry.

"Henry, with things like plays… you don't say 'good luck' you tell them 'break a leg'.'

"Oh… I was about say that's mean" Henry chuckles, before running off.

Emma laughs watching him "He is just…"

"The sweetest?" Regina smiles.

"Yeah" Emma smiles "and adorable was another word I'd use."

"He's that too" Regina nods with a giggle. "I love how happy he is when we are both there for something like this."

"Me too, who'd think something so small would" Emma adds.

Regina nods, she is about to answer Emma when the lights dime, and a teacher comes out from behind the current. She announce the show, it was a mix of things, something that in the past both women would of rolled their eyes, having a kid changed you. There was a small concert from the school band, and choir. Then a talent show of sorts, with little skits and stuff. Both perk up when Henry's turn comes up, he's part of a skit, where he's a farmer, planting his crops. The other he did, was something with sports. When both ended, both women cheered loudly, causing the boy to blush.

Regina and Emma while waiting for Henry talked with other parents. The hallway went silent when the students enter, kids running to parents excitedly. Henry was no different, going straight to his moms.

"Moms" Henry grins running up to them, wrapping a arm around both woman.

"Hey kid" Emma chuckles giving the top of his head a kiss.

"My sweet prince" Regina grins, kissing his temple.

"Did you guys like it?" Henry asks shyly.

"You bet sweet heart" Regina says, rubbing his back.

"You did awesome job kid, I never could do that at your age" Emma says proudly.

Henry grins up at them both "Thanks moms."

Awhile later they get to any given sundae, all smiles on all three their faces.

Regina sits at the table with a dish of chocolate chip ice cream. While on the other side of the table; sat Emma and Henry, sharing a hot fudge sundae. The three share pleasant conversation, Henry absolutely loves it.

Henry grins "I like this… the three of us doing stuff."

Emma, who's arm is around Henry, "I'm glad kiddo."

"What about it?" Regina asks curiously.

"Well… my friend at school… Johnny. He was a mom, and a step mom, and they aren't friends, and he likes them both. So it makes him sad they aren't friends."

Regina smiles "So just us hanging out, me and Emma being friends, that makes you happy?"

Emma waits patiently for a answer.

"Yeah, it does. It's nice you guys get along, and that I can have you both here."

"I can't argue there kiddo" Emma nods, kissing his head. "I'm glad we can both be there too."

"You are right Henry, us being friends is great huh?" Regina chuckles.

"The bestest…" Henry grins, now looking at the women with a ice cream mustache.

Emma laughs, handing him a napkin "Guess… we better do this more then, huh?"

Henry nods, as he wiped off his face "definitely."

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Okay guys, so I don't recall if I ever said before… but I welcome requests, anywhere in this universe. It could be in the past, or future for these guys. Since they are one-shots we can jump around. So let me know. Thoughts?**


	12. Family' trip part 1

**Welcome back to Being there for him, hope you have enjoyed the series so far. Thank you for the likes and follows, and the comments; they are all appreciated.**

 **This one-shot it Emma, Regina and Henry going on a vacation together, means some sweat mothers and son cuteness is on its way.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 12: 'family' trip part 1

Approximately fifteen hours, that's how long it was going to take to get to their destination. The two woman decided that they would do one vacation the three of them, for Henry. Yes, the woman where friends, their main priority was keeping Henry happy. That was their connection, what made these two complete opposites deal with each other. When asked what he'd like for a 'family' trip, Henry said he wanted to go to a beach, one outside their hometown. So Regina, the planer of the two, went searching. She presented Emma with her findings; they together figured Myrtle Beach, South Carolina was the perfect choice.

They were a couple hours into the road trip (Regina insisted they drive, saying it was more quality time for them all) Emma turns around to check on Henry, and smiles "Kid is still out for the count" she chuckles.

Regina smiles "Part of why I suggested we leave during the middle of the night."

Emma nods "I wonder if he's ever been on a road trip before?"

Regina sighs "He's never mentioned anything…"

Emma nods looking out the window; it was dark out, so there was nothing to really look at. Then looks back at Regina "I was never a big road trip fan… I would always get sick as a kid…"

Regina chuckles "We always flew places…"

"Is that why you insisted on a road trip then?" Emma asks curiously.

"Mostly, I mean it's a long trip, but I thought we could at least try it out" Regina shrugs.

Emma chuckles "Yeah, hopefully he didn't inherit my weak stomach for car rides."

A few hours later, they are stopped at a gas station. Regina is out pumping gas, and Emma opens the back door, to wake up Henry.

Emma rubs a soothing circle on his stomach "Hey kiddo… wake up Henry" she says softly.

Henry's eyes flutter open, and grins "Hey mom, are we there yet?"

Emma gives him a smile, combing back his hair some "Not yet, do you have to use the bathroom?"

Henry sits up "yeah…"

Emma chuckles giving his forehead a kiss "Alright come on, this gas station has food, so we can pick out some breakfast."

Henry grins "Anything?"

Emma laughs, helping him out of the SUV "Within reason, yes,"

Henry giggles; he runs over to the other side of the car and hugs Regina "Hey mom."

Regina kisses the top of his head "Morning sweetheart, you sleeping okay in the back seat?"

Henry nods, beaming up at her "Yeah, mom made me a comfy bed" he grins, back at Emma, who rounds the back bumper of the car smiling.

"That's good Henry. Why don't you and Emma go to the bathroom, and get food. Then when you get back out, I will okay?"

Henry nods, and moves back over to Emma "Come on mom…"

Emma takes him inside, and into the bathroom "I know its weird kid, but I rather you stay with me okay?"

"It's okay mom, mom does it too" Henry says, going straight to the handicapped stall.

Once done, the two are walking through the food area of the station, both looking for breakfast. Henry trots over to Emma with chocolate milk "Hey kid… that's it?"

Henry giggles "I wanna see what's in the hot foot area…"

"Got it" Emma chuckles, grabbing a bear claw from the doughnut section, Henry raising his eyebrow "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to set the example of eating right?" Henry teases.

Emma's mouth falls open "Oh… that's really not fair…"

Henry giggles "Just saying…"

Emma turns his body around, giving his shoulders a light, joking shove "Go on, smarty pants."

Henry ends up choosing a croissant sandwich and grapes. Emma smiles following his lead, grabbing grapes as well. Earning a smile from the boy. Emma pays, then they head out to the car. Then Regina heads in, meanwhile the pair start eating their breakfasts. A little while later, Regina is still driving, Henry is the passenger seat, Emma asleep in the back.

"Are you excited sweetheart?" Regina asks after a pit stop for a bathroom break.

Henry nods "Yeah I am. I've only been to small beaches, nothing like this before. And going with BOTH my mom's? Makes it even more awesome."

Regina laughs "I'm glad we can do this too… it will be nice to have another adult around."

Henry chuckles "What was your favorite vacation mom?"

Regina bites her lip, thinking "When I was… ten, I think, maybe eleven… went to this like ranch in New York" she smiles thinking back about it. "It was just me and my dad for most of it… I got to ride everyday… I wanted my dad to buy me this one horse, in the worst way. He had to keep reminding me, we had nowhere for her to live in Storybrooke…" she chuckles.

"We should do that sometime mom" Henry smiles, it sounded nice.

Regina nods "Maybe one day sweetheart."

A few hours later Emma was now driving, Henry in the passenger seat still, Regina sleeping in the back. Emma quietly plays her ipod through the speakers jamming along.

"So mom… what kind of stuff are we doing there?" Henry asks as he finishes off his sandwich.

"Well, there are all kinds of stuff to do here. I know there are a ton of mini golf places. There's of course the beach, our condo has a pool too. I also do have a surprise for you…"

Henry's eyes go wide "What is it?"

"I signed us both up to take a couple surfing lessons…"

"Seriously" Henry says, excitedly.

Emma nods "I thought it would something cool for us to try together. Hope that's alright?"

"You bet that really is awesome mom" Henry says sincerely, his eyes gleaming.

Emma smiles widely "Great, cause I was hoping to do this with my favorite guy" she says ruffling his hair.

Henry pulls away some, smoothing his hair down "Mom…"

"What?" Emma teases.

Henry giggles "You messed up my hair."

"You're nine kiddo, since when do you care about your hair?"

"Guess too much time with mom" Henry teases.

"She just loves you, and wants you to look sharp" Emma shrugs, with a wink.

"I guess it doesn't hurt right? Like, with girls?"

Emma shakes her head "Nah uh, no girls for like at least… five more years kid."

Henry looks at her "That's like… when I'm fourteen…"

"You're lucky it isn't even older bud" Emma chuckles.

Henry rolls his eyes "Yeah, yeah."

Emma gives him a sad looking smile.

"Is something wrong mom?" Henry asks worriedly.

Emma shakes her head "I think that was the first time… you ever reacted to me truly like I was your mom."

Henry blushes, biting his lip "I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't apologize kid" Emma says sincerely "It… thank you."

After a few more hours, and naps, the trio passes the 'welcome to myrtle beach' sign. Henry cheering, making the woman laugh. They go to the real-estate office and get the keys. They head to the condo complex and head upstairs. They were on the third floor, with a great view of the ocean the next row over. Henry grins widely as he searches the place. It had two bedrooms, both with two double beds. Each woman had a room, and Henry would switch rooms every night. They had a kitchen so they didn't have to eat out every night. They were close to both the beach, and the complex had the pool so they were covered either way. Once the luggage was brought up, Henry looks at the women happily.

"I can tell this will be the best trip ever" Henry grins.

Emma pulls the boy into her front, his back against her, and kisses his head. "It sure as hell will kid."

"Miss Swan" Regina warns.

"What? Hell, is seriously not bad. I'm sure he's heard a lot worse."

"Not the point" Regina says raising a eyebrow "do I have to start a swear jar on vacation?" she teases them.

"No ma'am" both Henry and Emma reply.

"Good, now… let's start this vacation off right, and go check out the pool?" Regina smiles.

The group all changes into bathing suites; grabbed their towels and head down to the pool. Henry quickly finds a boy his age to swim with. Regina and Emma happily watching from lounge chairs nearby.

"You ever get to go to the beach Emma?" Regina asks, as they sit watching Henry.

Emma shakes her head "No, well, not like this. I went to a few in and around Boston as a kid. And at a lake once when a foster family took us camping…"

Regina nods "Same… the not like this part. If we went to a beach I usually wasn't allowed to play in the sand or anything. My mother always insisted on pools, cement bottoms type thing."

"Having been in a lake before I can't blame her" Emma laughs "the ocean though… it's different."

Regina nods "Guess, we both agree on Henry trying out the ocean then, playing in the sand type thing."

Emma nods "For sure. And um… I hope you don't mind, I signed me and him up to take a surf lesson, I hope that it is okay. It's on me, you won't have to pay a cent…"

"Emma" Regina chuckles "it's fine. I have no problem with him trying it if he wants to; just know I will hold you responsible if something happens though…"

"I expect nothing less" Emma laughs.

 **Okay guys, that is the end of part one of family vacation. Part 2 will be up next. Thoughts?**

 **So I have a question for you guys. So all the chapters in this series so far, has been in the same storyline. I was wondering if you guys would like for me to do other storylines with these three? If so, like what?**


End file.
